Alessandros' Story
by The Very Very Long Name
Summary: The story of my Repo! The Genetic Opera rp charcter, Alessandro Tarantino. Rated M for language, murder and overall theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: ** This is the backstory of my _Repo! The Genetic Opera _charcter, Alessandro Tarantino. He's a roleplay character, a repo man. (If you want to find him on facebook, its _/AlessandroTheRepoMan_) If you don't like repo, then just leave.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Repo! The Genetic Opera things.. I'd love to, but I just don't. Just a fan here.

_**Alessandro's Story, Chapter One, The Monster is Born**_

Alessandro sat in his room, crying. He had gotten an A- on a test at school, and his horrible drunken step-father hit him in the face with a hot frying pan. "Why me.. why me..?" he sobbed. He lay on his bed, face buried in face, cheek bruised and slightly burned. He lifted his head and saw that the sunny day he had seen before had now become a thunder storm, almost suddenly. He looked around his room, and tears flowed down his face. This wasn't the first time his step father had hit him, once he had cut his arm with a knife and forced him to lick up all the blood. Another time, he had beaten Ale unconscious with a mallet. Ale knew that horrible man hit his mother too and the thought angered him more than then him being hit himself. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, thinking of everything that his mother has gone through, and got up. "I'm not going to let him hurt me, or hurt her again. I'm going to stand up to him this time."

He walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen. "What the fuck do you want?" spat his step-father. "I live here too. You didn't pay for the house, you can't even pay for your own clothes, you fat lazy drunk!" He slapped Ale, and Ale fell to the floor, but got up instantly. "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that? Get out of my sight you little shithead!" he bellowed, and Ale's mother ran in and began pleading him to let Ale stay, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ale had no idea why she put up with him; he was a rude and violent drunk. He swung the frying pan and hit her in the head with it, and she collapsed to the floor sobbing. This had pushed Ale over the edge, and he was full of rage. He grabbed the frying pan from the man and hit him in the face with it and kept hitting him until he was sure that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, and Ale ran to his mother and held her in his arms.

"Ale.. I love you so much.. You look so much like your father… I.. that man is not your real father… Your father was kind.. and gentle… but he died when you were a year old… I'm so sorry for putting you through all this… with that man…" She looked at him, and rubbed his cheek with her soft hand. "Please mom.. you can't die.. please.." Ale choked out, the flow of tears growing greater and greater by the second. "Ale… I love you.. remember that…" She said, and closed her eyes for the final time. "No! Mom..! No.. please no! Mom.. mom.." He cried, holding his mother's lifeless body. He ran his fingers through her hair, and placed her down. He got up and went to the cupboard for a knife. He found a nice, sharp one and went over and bent down beside his half-dead step father. He grabbed his hair, lifting up his head and slashed his throat, and opened his eyes and watched the life leave his horrible carcass. When Ale knew he was dead, he threw the head to the floor and stomped on it, leaving a pool of blood. Ale knew he'd be sent to jail, even if he was just 16, for this. He gently picked up his mother, and brought her to the garage and placed her into the car, in the back seat, as though she was sleeping. He went back and dragged his dead step father and threw him in the trunk, like the trash he was.

He went back into the house and bleached the blood and cleaned it. He returned to the car, and opened the garage and drove out of town, to a big and deserted forest. He pulled a shovel out of the trunk. He sloppily dug a cheap grave in the middle of the forest for the horrid man, and threw his body in and buried it. He brought his mother to a part of the forest he'd always felt safe in, a part with a big tree, and a very natural feeling. Carefully, he dug a grave for his mother, placed her in it and buried her. "I'm so sorry, mom… You deserve so much better than this… than him… I would have a funeral…. But I don't have the money, and the police'd send me to jail for killing him…. I'm sorry that I made everything worse… that I got you killed.. you never asked for this.. you never asked for him… I promise to avenge your death. I'll make the horrible things called humans pay for everything they did to you. I promise… Goodbye.. Mom.." He sobbed, and the wiped his tears and the son, the loving, the caring person he was had died. There was a new person inside his body. The monster inside was born, and was in control.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alessandro's Story, Chapter Two, Embracing the Monster Within**_

Ale sat in his new bedroom, at his aunt and uncle's house. They had a son named Jake and a daughter named Annie, who were 13 and 12. They looked up to him, but he shunned them all. They had insisted he move in with then after his mother's death and step father's "disappearance", and stay until he wanted to leave. If it was up to him, he'd be gone by now if he had a place to stay and was legal age to stay alone. He ran his hands through his hair, which was now very short. He looked around the room. It was the smallest in the house, with a bed that barely fit him, and the drawers full of his clothes. He looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late for school. Again. He sloppily got dressed and grabbed his bag and went to his car and drove to school. He parked it sloppily and got out, and saw Joe Singinio walking toward him. _'Ugh. Not this idiot again.' _He thought to himself. Joe Singinio is the school bully. Ale was the most popular guy in school until his mother's death, now he is always alone, speaking to no one. Joe liked to pick on him because Ale was known to never hurt a fly, and now was defenseless. A prime target for Joe. Ale walked into the school, ignoring Joe, who was yelling profanity at him. He skipped first and second period, then decided he didn't want to be at school anymore. He was walking out when Joe shoved him into a wall. Bad move. Ale grabbed his neck and opened a storage closet, and threw him in. The monster was awake and ready for the kill. Joe was in a panic, throwing punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow, which Ale easily dogged. Smiling, he pulled out the pocket knife he always carried with him. "What're you doing…? Please…! Don't, Ale! No….!" He whimpered, then Ale slashes his legs, and he cried in pain. "You think you're so tough picking on people like me? Let's see how tough you are now!" He bellowed, and looked right into Joe's eyes, which were now full of fear, and slashed his throat. Careful now to get any blood on himself, Ale gouged out his eyes, and cut off his hands. Joe was dead. Ale wasn't worried at all because he knew something that no one else did. He didn't pick this closet to kill Joe at random. He kicked a tiny switch and the wall turned around and revealed a door. Ale dragged Joe through it, and then went back and locked the door, and broke the lock with his knife. He then went to class, deciding that he didn't feel like going anywhere. Yet.

At break, he went to the washroom and making sure no one was around, he washed the blood off the knife, and then put it back into his pocket. At the end of the day, he went back to his aunt and uncle's house, packed up and left. He didn't know where he'd go, but then he remembered his old house was still there. Nobody had touched it since the murders. He went there, unpacked, and sat back in front of a computer. "Missing High School Boy" was on the front of the newspaper the next morning. Ale laughed darkly at this, knowing the truth about the case.

Over the next three years, Ale had lost it and killed a homeless man, a prostitute and his old principal. He was never charged with anything, as the bodies were never found. Ale had always destroyed them. He knew that he had the urge to kill, and knew just how he could do it legally. He went to the new company that sold organs and employed repo men to get them back, GeneCo. He signed up to be a repo man, and went through the three years of training. They were very impressed with his knowledge on how to kill someone efficiently, and how he never damaged the organ even a scratch. They even said that he got the second highest score they'd ever gotten in training, second to only Nathan Wallace. Then, they finally assigned him a real job.

He had insisted that he only take on jobs that involved women ages 18 to 28, that way he could seduce them then take them to privacy and take them out. The woman's name was Silena Marenia, age 20. Perfect age for Ale. He tracked her down in a club, and went up to her. She was alone, easier for Ale. He seduced her, making out. And then took her out of the club. She was giggling with excitement. He kissed her, and brought her to an alley. She was paying the location no attention. While kissing her, he pulled out a scalpel and stabbed her in the back, then quickly slashed her throat. He then started cutting, then pulled out her lungs, and put them in a container, and left. "This job is perfect for me!"


End file.
